


In the Pain

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No one dies but Noctis comes close, Noctis nearly dies, Wounds, this is whump-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: After a fight with the Zu goes awry, Noctis realizes just how green Ignis's eyes truly are.





	In the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Just some hurt/comfort for our daily needs.

“Noct—take my hand.”

Noctis looked up just in time to see Ignis, blood dripping from his nose, hand shaking like a leaf in the breeze with rivulets of blood trickling down into his glove. His face was soft, despite the fact that his nose was clearly broken and his glasses were askew.

But Noctis couldn’t stand; the moment he tried to move his body spasmed, his fingers twitched, but his legs—

“I think I broke my back,” is what Noctis wanted to say, but all that could come out was a sloppy, wet, cough. Blood bubbled from his mouth, and from the way Ignis’s eyes widened and panic bloomed across Ignis’s face, Noctis was pretty sure that he was right.

“Noct—no! Noct, don’t you _dare_.” It was less of a threat and more of a plea, one that Noctis held on to when his vision began to go gray and all he could do was focus on the dripping of Ignis’s blood into the dirt.

The carcass of the Zu stood testament of what they had done, what they should have ignored.

“Noct, please. Please, breathe. Please don’t do this to me. I—I can’t.” It’s in the way Ignis’s voice breaks, in the tender way he drops to his knees and pulls Noctis close. It’s in the way that Ignis cradles his head within his arms that told Noctis the truth.

They didn’t need words when Noctis was **_dying_**.

“Prompto—an elixir! Someone, _please_ —” Ignis’s voice choked, and through the pain, Noctis could see a thousand things inside Ignis’s eyes.

How had he never noticed how perfect and beautiful those green eyes were? How could he have never even looked?

There was a cooling sensation that washed over Noctis’s broken and battered body, and if the Gods were watching then, Noctis wondered if they heard Ignis’s prayers.

“You foolish man,” Ignis whispered, clutching Noctis’s body closer. Noctis could feel now, feel the pain radiating up from his back and the way his skin and bones knit themselves back together. But he could also feel wetness across his brow, and for a moment Noctis thought it was blood. But when he turned, feebly, in Ignis’s arms, he could see it was tears.

“Don’t cry, Iggy,” was all that Noctis could manage to whisper. He reached up to brush the tears from Ignis’s chin, but he was too weak even for that.

Ignis caught his hand, pressing it against his wet cheek. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Try not to,” Noctis murmured. He managed to wipe away one of the tears rolling down Ignis's face. "Don't cry, I'm okay. I love you."

He could only hope that Ignis believed him.

 


End file.
